


And as he rests under his grave

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Annoyance, Anxiety, Arguments, Decisions, Everybody is stressed, Frustration, Gen, L’Manburg, Stressed, wilbur is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Wilbur didn’t know what to believe. He trusted them all, but something didn’t add up.————Dreamteam SMP WarWilbur is under the pressure of being leader. He doesn’t give in until he does.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Tommyinnit, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Spot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no - Relationship, platonic ships - Relationship
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	And as he rests under his grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Shy here! Sorry that this one is so late, I actually didn’t finish it until now! This one is one of my favorites! I hope you like it!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> -Shy

He really didn’t like this.

It probably put everyone in danger and he hated that. But Eret had pulled at his heart strings when he pulled out old nicknames and sob stories. Wilbur didn’t normally fall for stories like that and he hadn’t this time either, but it was either interrogate George there and risk their safety or leave and check later. Both were dangerous, but one had a lower level of danger for the others. He had taken the less dangerous path for the others. Tommy had gotten mad at him for that, but even that had been needed in the long run. He could deal with an angry sixteen year old later. He had to think about the group as a whole and not just Tommy- the teenager knew that even if he didn’t often accept it.

Wilbur was glad that Tubbo had stopped the shouting- he had lost control of the situation. George had finally stopped talking and so had Eret. They were anticipating his response to the tale. The rest were too. Oh god. Couldn’t they tell that the pressure was too much for him at times? He was tempted to leave, to find a place to hide. He couldn’t though. He had to stay strong enough.

For all of them, for everyone in L’manberg or even against Dream. 

He was stiff and his breath hitched just a hair. It wouldn’t be visible to anyone else, although it was there. Wilbur still had to make a decision. He could feel all of their eyes on him, watching, staring into his very soul. It make him want to just ignore the decisions- even if he knew very well that he couldn’t leave it to anyone else. It just wouldn’t be fair to anyone else just because he was a little scared of making any choice on this. He could feel nervous and scared too. It wasn’t that he was just calm and collected, cool and knowledge about about it all. 

But he had to make a choice soon.

And soon was coming too fast.

“George.” His voice didn’t shake, but he could feel his own head pounding in his chest, drumming against his ribcage in a odd pattern- rum tut ta ta, rum tut ta ta. It was like there was a little bird drilling against his lungs and his ribs, trying desperately to escape. “I’ve decided that you can stay.” He raised a hand to stop both the sharp breath of air that had escaped Tubbo and the inhale that notified the leader to Tommy’s impending shouting fest. He had to keep a mask up. That last though made him laugh internally. There were against a man in a mask and yet, here he was, still hiding. No wonder Dream didn’t even find him remotely serious. He was too busy laughing at the irony. “On three, little conditions.” This stopped everything in their tracks again, all eyes landing on Wilbur. 

“The first one is easy enough. You keep a citizen of L’manberg by you at all.” 

George nodded at that- it was an easy enough condition to keep- and Tommy puffed himself up, proud the he was probably included in that number. Wilbur hadn’t even thought about him or Tubbo when he had said that, however. He was just thinking about it being Fundy, Eret and himself. More people would probably help, but Wilbur didn’t want the kids near George.

“Two is still simple. You don’t leave L’manberg boundaries.”

This condition was just as simple as the first one. It was probably the third that would irritate George the most, especially if he was a spy for Dream. Parts of his story didn’t line up and until he knew the full thing, Wilbur would be extremely cautious around George. If he hurt any of them, Wilbur would make him pay. George knew that.

“and you have no contact with the outside world. In the war or outside of it.”

A squawking of irritation emitted from George- all of them had friends that weren’t involved with the war. Cutting contact with them would be awful. But it was necessary, especially to keep them all safe and sound. Tommy had remained silent the whole time turning the sentencing and only making a sound at the end. He was probably thinking about what it would be like to be cut away from your friends.

Wilbur took a step back and straightened his shoulders and back. 

“That is everything. You are dismissed. Tommy, I want to see you in my office.”

With those last, fateful words, Wilbur turned on his heel and strode out of the room, casting an imposingly large shadow. 

He hoped that he had made the right decision.

And he wouldn’t tell anyone, but as he slammed the doors behind him, Wilbur finally gave into the pressure of being leader and let out a quiet sob.


End file.
